


There Beneath

by carmenfoster14



Series: Dear Carmen/ Dear Julia [2]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Carm reminiscing, F/F, it's just., let her be, m lob this dumby, she's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14
Summary: Carmen reminisces about a few different willow trees she's sat under
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Series: Dear Carmen/ Dear Julia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921549
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	There Beneath

There beneath the willow tree. The only one on the isle of Vile. Like me. Under that tree, I learned a lot about the way of things. I remember specifically learning that everything has oxygen in it. I remember sitting here on December first, 2016. The day I left.

There, beneath the willow tree. The first time I met Jules. Near Big Ben. I had told the rest of the team to take a break and explore London. The tree was facing east, waiting to see this aeon cease. The branches were bent out of sheer will to wait. I tried to think about anything else, but the only thing on my mind was Julia. I knew there was beauty in the way of things. Of being on the run. But what if... I stayed put?  
  


There, beyond the palisade. The last time I sat under a willow tree. I felt my vision get fuzzy. Tears welled up in my eyes. I would never see this tree the same again. There was a cavalcade going on somewhere. I could hear it. I presumed it was beautiful. I started singing along.

"O lei, o lai, o lai lord."

There is beauty in the way of things.


End file.
